Naruko: The Raging Hyena Demon
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Ignored by those who were supposed to care for her and tormented by the people of her home. Naruko leaves and is trained by some of the greatest fighters the world will ever know. With mastery over dark power Naruko will show everyone that ignored her what they missed out on. Yuri Harem. Summary may be changed later for a better one.
1. Demon in the Land of the Sea Pt 1

Hey guys it is the 3headed-dragon here with another new story and it is a crossover between Naruto and Street Fighter. This one will star a Fem. Naruto or Naruko who will be a master of the Ansatsuken and have complete control of the Satsui no Hado. This will be a Yuri Harem that will consist of both Naruto women and Street Fighter women.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = Yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = Jutsu/Bijuu talking/dark voice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Naruko: The Raging Hyena Demon

Chapter 1: Demon in the Land of the Sea Pt 1

The sound of wood being repeatedly struck could be heard in one of the many training ground in the village of Kumo. The sound is being made by a young woman constantly kicking and and punching a wooden post until it finally shattered after a really strong kick. The young woman in question was 16 years old standing rather tall at 5'10 with fair skin, deep purple eyes, long blood red hair kept in a braided ponytail, three whisker marks on each of her cheeks, long toned legs, wide hips, a thick but tight ass, a muscular but still feminine build, and E-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a dark red dudou on her chest supported by eight straps that meet on her back forming a spider pattern, long, baggy, black sweatpants, long black fingerless gloves, red taekwondo foot wraps, and a red Kumo headband tied around her neck. This young woman is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, though she doesn't use the Namikaze name anymore, Genin of Kumo and nicknamed the Raging Hyena Demon.

Naruko is the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze while also being the older twin sister of Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. You may be wondering why she was in Kumo instead of in Konoha with her family, well it started 16 years ago on the day her and her brother's birth when a man calling himself Madara Uchiha had attacked and released the Kyuubi from their mother. Minato fought the man and forced him to retreat before facing the Kyuubi, he was going to seal the fox away using the **Reaper Death Seal** but the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi stopped him and did it instead, sealing the Kyuubi inside of Menma. After that night things were strained to to say the least, while Naruko was happy at home with her family but being out in the village was a different matter. The villagers hated Naruko as for some stupid ass reason they believed SHE was the Kyuubi while Menma was a hero for keeping her power away from her. How they came up with this idea she didn't know as she knew Minato explained that the Kyuubi was sealed into Menma so just how the hell did they get that she was Kyuubi?

Despite how the villagers treated her she was still happy at home, until she turn 4 and their godfather Jiraiya came and told their father about some prophecy. It was from then on that things changed, her family started to ignore her in favor of Menma as when it came time to start their training they mostly focused on Menma while only giving her chakra control exercises, even after she mastered the exercises they didn't give her anything new to do. This continued for years as the neglect grew worse, the only people she could depend on for any kind of positive attention was the small group of friends she was able to make, the man that ran her favorite dango stand, and her godmother Tsunade whenever she was in the village. She could have told Tsunade about the neglect and how the villagers treated her, she was sure Tsunade would believe her but at the time she still loved her family and didn't want them to get in trouble so she kept it to herself. Through all this she did notice that Menma did try to spend time with her and cheer her up when he would notice that she was sad and even Kushina would show her some attention every now and again but it was never related to training and only on rare occasions .

By the time she was 8 years old she couldn't take it anymore as she had overheard her father talking to her mother about taking away her right to be the Uzumaki Heiress since she hadn't showed any skills in being able to handle the job. What Minato and Kushina didn't know was that since they refused to train her Naruko started training in Taijutsu on her own in order to impress them and finally get them to train her and she was actually really good for someone that was self taught, she also taught herself Seals and the basics of Kenjutsu. For the first time in a long time Kushina actually acted like a mother for Naruko and argued that that was their fault as they hadn't really focused on training Naruko. Minato countered that since Menma had the Kyuubi sealed in him that it would be much harder for him to do even the simplests of Jutsu and chakra exercises, while Naruko would also have a hard time due to being an Uzumaki it wouldn't be nearly as hard a time as Menma would have plus there was always the chance of Menma losing control of the Kyuubi and Kushina would be the only one that could teach him to control the Kyuubi's power. That got Kushina to relent and agree to Minato's idea but it also broke Naruko's heart and she decided then and there that she couldn't be in the same place as them anymore. She quietly went up to her room, which she still shared with her brother, packed some of her clothes, wrote a couple of letters for her friends, and then snuck out the window. From there she snuck to all of her friends and left the notes she wrote for them explaining why she was leaving. She wrote a note for Menma as well but instead of telling him why she was leaving she just told him that she loved him and that they would meet again some day.

Once outside of the village she spent weeks on her own living off of edible plants she could find and whatever small game she could hunt. One day while traveling she came across a large bandit camp with seemingly all the bandits being in a fight with someone, that someone turned out to be a single woman. From what Naruko had counted the woman had already taken out 175 bandits while still having another 150 to go making this particular bandit camp 325 bandits strong; the woman didn't seem tired at all and it fact seemed to be enjoying the ass kicking she was dealing out. Naruko watched closely as the woman fought as Naruko had never seen or heard of the fighting style she was using, her moves were fast, strong, and flowed together perfectly; they were graceful, sensual, and yet wild and destructive all at the same time. To Naruko her movements were like dancing and she loved to dance, once the battle was over and the woman stood victorious with not even a scratch on her Naruko quickly ran out and asked the woman to train her.

The woman looked at Naruko for only a moment before telling her no and walking away. Naruko didn't take no for an answer and followed after the woman intending to learn all she could from the woman. The woman completely ignored Naruko's presence as she traveled and even when she would stop to make camp she paid Naruko zero attention, Naruko was fine with this since she was used to it. Naruko followed the woman for days and every new day Naruko would ask the woman to train her and the woman would answer no, that is until one day Naruko decided that just like with her parents she would take her training into her own hands and started to train in the woman's style on her own. She was able to do this because she was very smart for her age and before she left Konoha she had noticed that she had an extremely easy time remembering things she had seen for merely a few moments, she researched this and found out that she had both a photographic memory and an eidetic memory which while being similar to each other had slight differences.

Naruko's training caught the woman's attention as she noticed that Naruko had managed to perfectly copy her style movements but couldn't put the proper strength and agility needed into the movements. The woman demanded to know how Naruko had managed to learn her style. Naruko explained that she had watched the woman fight the bandits and then explained her memory, this impressed the woman as apparently she too had a photographic memory. With that the woman finally decided to train Naruko and told her that her name was Juri Han. Naruko trained under Juri for years and during that time had picked up a lot of Juri's traits such as Juri's love for battle, her sadistic tendencies, and natural sensuality; in other words Naruko had become a natural femme fatale. Once Naruko had turned 12 Juri decided that they would join a village, this had greatly surprised Naruko as she had learned that Juri hated rules and prefered to do whatever she wanted but joining a village would mean she would have to follow rules! When she brought this up Juri countered by saying that becoming ninja of a village also meant they would be sent out to fight strong opponents. Naruko had to concede to Juri's point as she was getting really tired of fighting weak bandits, but she explained to Juri that Iwa was out of the question do to who she was and there was no chance she was going back to Konoha.

With that out of the way they made their way to Kumo, the Raikage was on the fence about letting them join his village but Naruko bribed him with the secret to defeating paperwork. The Raikage, Aye, had practically thrown a Kumon headband at Juri while making her a Jonin and gave Naruko papers in order sign up for the academy, then he got down on his knees and begged her to tell him. Naruko showed how to do the **Shadow Clone** **Jutsu** , a jutsu she saw her father teach her brother, and explained to him how it worked. From that day on Aye always used **Shadow clones** to do his paperwork while he worked out and trained.

In the Academy Naruko quickly caught up to her peers as far as theoretical studies went, she dominated in their Taijutsu spars, she created her own Kenjutsu style by dual wielding a longsword and a tanto, she couldn't do Genjutsu thanks to her high levels of chakra but she could break them, and she did okay in Ninjutsu as she knew a couple of them but didn't much like using Ninjutsu as it took too much time doing the hand seals when you could simply crush your opponent with either Taijutsu or Kenjutsu. Also while in the Academy Naruko heard rumors of a super strong warrior that lived and trained in the mountains surrounding Kumo but wasn't an actual citizen of Kumo, it took 6 months but Naruko found the warrior who many claimed to be even stronger than the Raikage and she asked him to train her. Unlike Juri the warrior didn't outright tell her no, he told her to fight him and if she impressed him then he would train her. Naruko accepted this and so they fought, it only took 10 seconds for Naruko to understand just how outmatched she was but this only made her more excited as the only person she has fought so far that could really push her was Juri. As they fought Naruko noticed that all of the man's moves were meant to either cause great pain or to kill which Naruko was fine with as Juri was much the same way.

As they continued to fight Naruko was getting her ass kicked but she was also having a great time as she loved fighting strong opponents, she had even managed to land a few good hits on the warrior. At some point during the fight, unknown to Naruko, she had started to used a dark power known as the **Satsui no Hado**. This surprised the warrior as he was a master of the **Satsui no Hado** himself but what really surprised him was that he could tell that Naruko had no idea she was using the **Satsui no Hado** yet she was in complete control of herself. With the power of the **Satsui no Hado** Naruko was able to keep up with with the warrior but only for a few more minutes before she was defeated and knocked out. When she woke up the warrior introduced himself as Akuma and said that she had impressed him and so he would train her. From then one Naruko trained under both Akuma and Juri in both of their styles and worked hard to combine the styles, the new style she was making still heavily favored kicks but there was a fair bit of punches and grapples as well.

During her training Naruko began to see Akuma as father figure, sure he was a cold person and his training could be considered a form of torture but he complimented her when she did well, he pushed her beyond her limits, and whenever she got hurt during training he actually showed a bit of concern and would allow her to rest and heal before they continued training. Later Naruko learned that Akuma was dying of a disease that had no cure, in fact he should have already died years ago but was still alive due to the sheer power of his will to not die to some stupid disease, he wanted to die a warrior's death by dying in battle. Akuma straight up told her that once she mastered her fighting style that she would be the one to kill him, Naruko didn't like this but accepted that this was what Akuma wanted. Naruko told him that her godmother was Tsunade Senju and that she could probably cure him. He told her that he had already sought out Tsunade and not even she could cure him.

" _ **You've grown even stronger Naruko-chan**_." said a female voice in Naruko's head. This voice belonged to Kiko also known as the Zero-Tails. Naruko didn't know if Kiko was an actual Biju or not but she of course knew that Kiko was insanely powerful. Kiko was attracted to negative emotions and became attracted to Naruko due to the potency of her negative emotions towards her home village and not to mention that her training in the **Satsui no Hado** amplified her negative emotions. Kiko had bound herself to Naruko after one of her training sessions and then started to feed off of Naruko's negative emotions, she loved Naruko's negative emotions so much that she decided to stay with Naruko. It was a few weeks later that Kiko revealed herself to Naruko, she told Naruko why she was there and the benefits that came with housing her. Naruko soon agreed to being Kiko's Jinchuriki and the two of them actually worked pretty well together, this also just made another power that Naruko needed to master.

" _I've noticed that Kiko, but I'm still not strong enough to beat Tou-sama. Even in his weakened state his power is still overwhelming, I need a harder training regimen if I'm ever going to beat him_." Naruko thought to Kiko. Naruko was about to return to her training before she heard footsteps coming her way turning towards where the footsteps were coming from she saw a young woman heading her way.

The young woman in question was beautiful standing at average height with fair skin, ice blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair done in a bob cut, a very curvy body, long toned legs, a juicy ass, and large H-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black calf high kunoichi sandals, a thigh length black skirt, around her stomach is a modified Kumo flak jacket that acted more like girdle, a short sleeved gray top with a very low cut neckline that showed a lot of cleavage and the fishnet armor she wore under the top, red arm guards, and strapped to her lower back is a tanto in a red sheath. This woman's name is Samui and she is one of Naruko's teammates along with being Naruko's girlfriend.

"Samui-chan, what are doing here?" asked Naruko as she walked over to Samui, a visible sway in her hips.

"I came to come get you Naruko-chan, Raikage-sama has a mission for us." said Samui with a straight face though her eyes followed Naruko's hips.

"I see." said Naruko before she reached Samui and brought her into a deep and passionate kiss. Samui moaned into the kiss which allowed Naruko to shove her tongue into Samui's mouth and dominate her tongue. Naruko wrapped her arms around Samui's waist while Samui wrapped her arms around Naruko's neck. Samui wasn't normally one to show affection like this where anyone could come and see them but there was just something about Naruko that change that for her. Don't get her wrong though as there would be no making-out in front of people, a small kiss on the lips or cheek was fine but there would be nothing too intense. When they finally broke apart Naruko smirked as Samui was slightly dazed. "Come on Samui-chan, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." said Naruko before stepping away from Samui and disappearing in a burst of speed. Samui quickly shook the cobwebs out of her head and quickly followed after Naruko.

 **IN THE RAIKAGE OFFICE**

Currently in the Raikage's office we find the Raikage and the rest of Naruko's teammates. The Raikage was a large man with dark skin, dark eyes, combed back blonde hair with a matching moustache and goatee, and a very muscular build with shuriken tattoos on his shoulders. For clothes he wore black shinobi sandals, white and red shin guards, black pants, large gold bracers on his arms, and his Kage robes. This is Aye the Fourth Raikage.

The next man in the room was also rather tall with dark skin, blonde hair done in cornrows with a matching goatee, and a muscular build. He also had a tattoo of a horn on his left cheek while having a tattoo of the kanji Iron on his right shoulder. For clothes he wore black shinobi sandals, white and red shin guards, black pants, the kumo flak jacket, a red rope belt around his waist, a white scarf around his neck, oval shaped shades, a white Kumo headband on his forehead, and eight swords sheath on his back. This is Killer B, Aye's younger brother, Naruko's sensei, and the Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails with his Iron tattoo acting as his seal.

Next to him is a young man with dark skin, dark eyes, short spiky white hair, and a lean but muscular build. For clothes he wore black shinobi sandals, red and white shin guards, black pants, a long sleeve overlong shirt with a hood, a Kumo flak jacket, a black Kumo headband on his forehead, a long sword strapped to his back, and a lollipop in his mouth. This is Omoi, Naruko's teammate and good friend. Beside Omoi is a beautiful young woman with dark skin, amber eyes, long spiky red hair, an athletic but feminine build, long toned legs, a plump and juicy ass, and B-cup breasts. For clothes she wore thigh high black boots with white soles, fishnet stockings, a short sleeved black dress with frilly ends, a Kumo flak jacket, a white Kumo headband worn like a bandanna, simple gold earrings, and a longsword strapped to her back. This is Karui, Naruko's teammate and second girlfriend.

Suddenly all of their attention turned to the window and they all saw Naruko sitting there. "Naruko Uzumaki reporting for duty Raikage-sama." said Naruko with a smirk. It was also at that time that Samui came in through the door.

"Well now that all of Team B is here I can give you your mission…..Naruko go stand with your team." said Aye with a deadpan. Naruko hopped off the window and stood between Karui and Samui, she also gave Karui a nice tap on the ass causing Karui to blush a bit but luckily her dark skin kept it from showing. "Now before I give you your mission do all of you know who Orochimaru is?" asked Aye.

"Yeah, he's a Missing Nin from Konoha, what does he have to do with our mission Raikage-sama?" asked Karui.

"Maybe he was seen in the village and it was found out that he wasn't really a Missing Nin but was in fact still working for Konoha as a spy. Now that we know this and he's been found in the village we'll go to war with Konoha since it's clear he was here to steal our secrets or find our weaknesses. Now a lot of people are going to die because-." Omoi was interrupted from his rambling by Karui who punched him in the head.

"Shut up Omoi and let Raikage-sama explain!" said Karui in irritation, Omoi was always rambling about the worst things that could possibly happen.

"Thank you Karui, now I brought up Orochimaru because one of our ninja found one of his hidden bases in our territory. After a full investigation was done we found the experimented on bodies of some of our ninja that we thought were KIA. Now normally I'd let Konoha deal with its own problems but now that we know for sure that Orochimaru has been kidnapping our ninja and experimenting on them I want that snake found, skinned alive, and his head mounted on my wall! While searching the base we found information about an associate of Orochimaru's in the Land of the Sea by the name Amachi. Your mission is to find Amachi and get as much information out of him as possible, I would prefer you bring him back here alive but if you can't then make sure to kill him painfully. This is an A-rank mission." said Aye.

Naruko smiled darkly at this, she knew that her Genin team was the best that Kumo had to offer which was why they got most of the C and B-rank missions, this was only the third A-ranked mission they've been on. She also liked missions like these cause it meant she could break people and hopefully fight strong opponents.

"Alright Bro, when do we go?" asked Killer B while rapping.

"As soon as possible." said Aye ignoring his brother's rapping.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Team B was standing at the village gate after they had gone home in order to pack for the mission, all their supplies were sealed away.

"Alright Team B you know the mission, so let's go and get it done. This mission will be a breeze so lets not cut the cheese, ah yeah fools, ya fools!" rapped Killer B before taking off. Team B shook their heads at their sensei's rapping before following after him.

"You seem excited Naruko." said Omoi.

"Of course I'm excited it's been a while since our last mission. While training with you guys, Juri-chan, and Tou-sama is great there is nothing like a real life or death fight with a strong opponent! The only thing that gets my blood pumping more than a good fight is having sex with Samui-chan and Karui-chan, now if I could convince both of them to have sex with me on the battlefield that would be heavenly!" said Naruko. Naruko was then smacked upside her head by Karui.

"Damnit Naruko-chan we told you we're not doing that, and don't talk about our sexlife with other people!" said Karui.

"Not cool Naruko-chan." said Samui.

"Fine, I won't talk about our awesome sexlife anymore." said Naruko with a pout. Karui and Samui shook their heads at their girlfriend's antics, there was just so many sides to Naruko. She could be childish, bloodthirsty, hyper intelligent, and a teasing sexual deviant but Kami help them as they loved Naruko no matter what.

It took a few days but Team B soon found themselves on a ship heading for the Land of Sea. They were sitting on the deck listening as some of the nervous civilians talked about some kind of sea monster that had been attacking ships lately. This caught the team's interest as they continued to listen to the chatter around them, Naruko got really excited at the idea of fighting a sea monster. Minutes later the ship started to violently shake and people started screaming about the sea monster attacking. At that point Team B split up and everyone went to a different side of the ship to see if they could spot the sea monster, for a while there was nothing until Naruko saw a shadow under the water before a large projectile of water shot towards the ship. Thinking quickly Naruko jumped into the air and delivered a powerful kick that destroyed the projectile, landing on the railing of the ship Naruko watched the water closely to see if she could actually catch a glimpse of the monster.

"Guys I've made contact but it's not surfacing!" said Naruko before she saw the shadow move to the other side of the ship. "It's on the move headed for the other side and fast!" called out Naruko.

Thanks to Naruko's warning Karui was prepared for the projectile that shot out of the water and used her sword to destroy it. "I got this side covered but I don't see anything!" said Karui as she was too slow to see the shadow move to the back of the ship. The ship started shaking again as the projectiles hit the back of the ship.

"Damnit, I've had enough of this hit and run bullshit! You guys make sure this ship gets to the docks, I'll deal with this!" said Naruko before she jumped off of the ship and used chakra to stand on the surface of the water. She watched the water carefully until she saw the shadow headed straight for her before it shot more projectiles at her. Naruko sighed at this before easily kicking the projectiles away though she was then pulled under the water. " _So that was your plan, distract me with those water projectiles then pull me under the water where you have the advantage, smart move_." Naruko thought to herself. Looking around she saw the sea monster quickly moving towards her, due to the water being so murky she couldn't make out too many details but she could tell that it had arms, legs, a fin on its head, and was quite tall.

When it was close Naruko tried to attack but it quickly got into her guard and started beating the crap out of her. While its attacks were fast and strong it wasn't anywhere near the level of Juri or Akuma so she was fine taking the blows but she was running out of air. Deciding that she really needed to get out of the water Naruko released a burst of chakra from her body that pushed the sea monster away from her, she then pumped chakra into her legs and pushed off the seafloor launching herself out of the water and high into the air. "Alright let's see how you like this!" said Naruko as lightning started to spark along her legs. " **Thunder Drop**!" yelled Naruko as she dropped down onto the water and sent an electrical pulse through the water. This lasted for a few moment before she saw some dead fish float to the surface while the shadow of the monster swam off. "Hmmm, so it was able to withstand that but still had to retreat. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, this mission is gonna be AWESOME!" said an excited Naruko with a hyena like laugh. She started walking towards the shore while not paying any attention to the slowly healing bruises on her body, she knew her Uzumaki healing factor plus Kiko's chakra would have her healed up in no time.

" _So were you able to get anything Kiko-chan_?" asked Naruko in thought.

" _ **Yeah, from what I was able to absorb that monster was feeling regret, sadness, loneliness, desperation, and I think the last emotion I felt was hope**_." said Kiko.

" _You think_?" asked Naruko.

" _ **Yeah I think, look while I am able to sense all emotions I'm still getting used to sensing positive ones as I never tried to sense those before. Since I don't gain any power from positive emotions I never paid any attention to them**_." said Kiko in defense of herself.

" _Fair enough, let's get back to the others and go over what we've learned_." thought Naruko.

It didn't take long for Naruko to make it back to the shore and find her team. They were glad to see that she was okay but Samui and Karui were a little worried about the bruises that were still healing on her body. "So little Ms. Zero what did you learn while you and the monster were having a go?" asked Killer B.

"Oh I learned a lot about it. It's tall with a human like shape, it's fast, it's strong, and it's durable. Kiko sensed that it has a wide array of emotions meaning it's not a simple animal, plus it feels regret for the things it has done. With the information gathered I'm comfortable saying that we're dealing with a human turned into the monster and is being controlled by the one who turned them." said Naruko.

"We'll look into it because we're here to do it." said Killer B.

Naruko looked over at Samui and Karui and sensually licked her lips. "You heard sensei girls, we're here to do it." said Naruko before she was slapped in the back of the head by Karui.

"Will you stop being a pervert!" said Karui before she lean in close to Naruko and whispered into her ear. "We'll talk about doing that later." whispered Karui. Naruko's eyes widened a bit at this as she took a quick glance at Samui who winked at her and folded her arms under her bust pushing her breasts up.

Naruko smirked seeing this. " Like I thought, this mission is gonna be awesome." said Naruko.

* * *

Alright everyone that's chapter 1 of my new story, I hope you liked it. Now a few key things I'd like to point out, almost everyone has ignored Naruko in some way expect for a select few. Minato will not be redeemed but Kushina will though it will take a while. Naruko has been trained by Juri, Akuma, and Killer B so she is much more attuned to Taijutsu than anything. This means she won't be using Ninjutsu all that often and the ones she will used won't required hand seals, she will also be a Kenjutsu master later.

If Naruko's determination to get stronger confused any of you then allow me to explain further. While Naruko doesn't want to kill Akuma she also doesn't want to disappoint him by letting him die from his illness. With this in mind while she is reluctant she will grant her father his wish for one last grand battle before he dies, she won't be happy about beating him but she sees it as something she needs to do in order for her father to rest in peace without regrets.

For her personality, Naruko is very flirty, sadistic, and caring though only her loved ones will see her caring side. As I'm sure you can tell, her fighting style and attitude are heavily influenced by Juri. Also If for some reason you have a hard time imagining Naruko's clothes just picture a red and black version of Juri's original clothes.

Harem

Samui, Karui, Karin, Kin, Mabui, Isaribi, Suzumebachi, Kotohime, Tayuya, Temari, Ino, Juri, Menat, Laura, Rose, Cammy, Chun-Li, Fu, Kurotsuchi, Kiko, Yakumo, Hanabi

Maybe

Shizune, Hana, Anko, Yugito, Yugao, Shizuka, Guren, Tenten

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Demon in the Land of the Sea Pt 2

Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 for this story. I'm so happy that so many of you enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: Demon in the Land of the Sea Pt 2

 **KONOHA**

In one of the many training grounds in Konoha we find a young man training. The young man was rather tall standing at 6'0 with tanned skin, bright blue eyes, bright spiky blonde hair with spiky bangs framing his face, three whisker marks on his cheeks, and a lean build. For clothes he wore black combat boots, burnt orange cargo pants, a Konoha headband wrapped around his waist, a long sleeved tight red shirt, and black fingerless gloves. This young man is Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, younger twin brother of Naruko, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and the Namikaze Clan Heir. He was supposed to also be the Uzumaki Clan Heir but he refused to take it, stating that that title belonged to his sister.

Now when Menma said this to people they thought he was talking about his new little sister Mito who was 6 years old now, but he always corrected them and said he was talking about Naruko. Some told him he should give up on finding her as she was probably dead by now, Menma ignored these people as he could feel it in his soul that his twin lived and that she was strong, some told him he should be happy that the demon girl was gone, he usually punched those people in the face, and very few people told him to keep searching and he would find her someday, he often thanked them for their support. Menma's biggest supporters were actually the few friends Naruko actually had in the form of Ino Yamanaka, Hanabi Hyuga, Yakumo Kurama, and a man that ran a dango stand by the name of Hiro.

Menma stopped training and sat under a tree in order to rest a bit before he went to meet up with his team, Kami he hated his team. He was teamed with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake as the Jonin sensei. Sasuke was an arrogant prick with the personality of an ice cube that thought it was better than all the other ice cubes, Sakura was a fangirl for both Sasuke and himself so she was constantly kissing up to them while not really doing anything to improve herself, and finally Kakashi was okay at best but he was lazy and followed his father's word like it was holy script.

Then Menma's thoughts finally landed on his parents and their reaction to Naruko leaving. It had taken two weeks before either of them even noticed that Naruko wasn't around and when Kushina had asked Menma about where she was he simply gave her Naruko's note. At first Kushina had been worried reading that Naruko had left the village and showed the note to Minato, Minato then convinced her that Naruko was simply hiding somewhere in the village having a tantrum in order to get attention and she would come home when she saw how hard life was outside of their home. It took 3 weeks before Kushina broke and started looking for Naruko and then a month and a half before she had searched the whole village from top to bottom looking for her run away child. At the end of her search Kushina finally came to the realization that Naruko's note hadn't been a bluff and her daughter had really left the village, Kushina soon became an active ninja once again and took missions outside the village in order to search for Naruko. She went to any small village that Naruko could have possibly ended up in and showed the villagers a picture of a 6 year old Naruko and asked if they had seen her.

It had hurt Kushina to her heart that they didn't have any pictures of Naruko pass age 6. Some of the villagers did remember seeing a young girl that looked like Naruko but they also said that they didn't know where she was headed.

Menma was glad that at least their mother had started to see the error of her ways but was angered that their father continued to think that Naruko was simply throwing a tantrum. As far as Menma's opinion went the man had failed as a father and refused to admit it, Menma was sure that Naruko would never accept Minato as her father again but he honestly hoped that she'd give their mother a chance. Shaking his head from his thoughts Menma went into the house in order to shower and prepare, his team was having their first C-rank mission today after all.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT: LAND OF THE SEA**

Walking along the beach under the moonlight we find a young woman with fair skin, purple hair, black eyes, a slender build, long toned legs, wide hips, a firm ass, a narrow waist, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a sleeveless tunic blouse, brown shorts, a yellow sash around her waist, no shoes and bandages wrapped around her face, neck, arms, and legs. This young woman is Isaribi and she just so happens to be the sea monster that was terrorizing the ships that tried to come to this village. Now she didn't want to do this but if she didn't then the man she worked for wouldn't cure her so that she wouldn't have to wear the bandages anymore. She had been sent out to destroy a few more ships recently but each time she was stopped by those Kumo Nin that showed up a few days ago, mostly by the one they call Naruko.

Isaribi stopped her walk when she noticed that someone was out on the water but she was too far away to actually see who they were. As she got closer she could make out the figure of the person and found that they were a woman, getting to the edge of the water Isaribi used the moonlight to fully see the woman. Isaribi blushed brightly as she found that the woman was Naruko and she was dancing on top of the water….naked. While she was embarrassed Isaribi found that she couldn't look away, she was completely captivated by Naruko's graceful movements, her swaying hips, and her bouncing perky breasts. She didn't know how long she stood there and just watched Naruko dance but she knew that she didn't come out of her little trance until Naruko stopped dancing and started walking towards her.

Isaribi knew she should have left or something but she just couldn't, even while Naruko was just walking Isaribi couldn't tear her eyes away from Naruko's swaying hips and bouncing breasts. The sheer amount of sexuality Naruko radiated just by walking was insane to Isaribi.

"Well hello there cutie, did you enjoy the show?" asked Naruko with her hand on her hip while not caring about her nakedness.

"I-I-I-I-I." said Isaribi with a bright blush on her face.

"What's the matter, you've never seen a naked woman before? Or maybe it's that you like what you see a lot?" asked Naruko as she cupped her breasts and lifted them up. Isaribi blushed even more but she couldn't take her eyes off of Naruko's breasts, it didn't help that thanks to the moonlight and the water clinging to Naruko's skin caused her shine enticingly. "Do you want to play with them?" asked Naruko in a seductive voice as she groped her breasts. That was the finally straw for Isaribi as she passed out. "Hehehe, too easy." said Naruko as she looked down at Isaribi.

Naruko already knew who Isaribi was as she and her team had not been idle while they were here and had asked around the village about the sea monster. Everyone one pointed out that a girl named Isaribi was the monster and was terrorizing them, but in order to be sure Naruko found the girl's house and staked it out for a while. She saw a lot of people come to vandalize Isaribi's little shack or to just say hurtful things to the girl, she also followed Isaribi to one of her little meetings with the man that was controlling her. Kiko sensed a great deal of negativity from the man so she snuck in the man's lab and found something very interesting. She of course told her team of this and Killer B gave her the green light to handle Isaribi as she saw fit.

"Well I better get dressed so that she doesn't pass out when she sees me again." said Naruko.

When Isaribi finally woke up she found herself laying on her back with her head on Naruko's lap while said girl was running her fingers through her hair. Isaribi was really glad to see that Naruko was dressed now though. "Hello there sleeping beauty, I'm glad to see you're awake." said Naruko.

"How long was I out?" asked Isaribi.

"Only a few minutes, nothing to worry about. Now since I really don't feel like beating around the bush why don't you sit up so we can talk." said Naruko.

"Talk abou what?" asked Isaribi.

"Look I know that you know who I am, I know that you're the so call sea monster that has been sinking ships, I know what those bandages on you are hiding, and I know who you're working for and why." said Naruko. At this point Isaribi stood up and was about to take off running but what Naruko said next stopped her in her tracks. "If you run off to that creepy scientists then I can't help you and my team and I will have to take you down. I suggest you take my help." said Naruko.

"AND JUST HOW CAN YOU HELP ME!? AMACHI IS THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN HELP ME!" yelled Isaribi in a bout of rage. Naruko wasn't affected by this as due to being Kiko's Jinchuriki she too could absorb negative emotions and was currently doing so.

"You mean he's the only person you looked to for help, the same person that did this to you. That was very foolish of you to begin with, but I have a little something for you." said Naruko as she quickly unseal a leather journal. "I stole this from what did you say his name was, Amachi, I stole this from his office and read through it. There is a lot of interesting stuff in here, you should read it before you decide on what to do." said Naruko before throwing the journal to Isaribi.

Isaribi looked at the journal for a full minute before deciding to read through it. As she read through the journal more and more tears of despair came from her eyes; the journal explained everything. How Amachi had been working with Orochimaru until the evil snake grew disinterested in the project, how Amachi continued his experiments even without Orochimaru's backing, how he thought she was a fool for believing he ever intended to turn her back or that he even knew how, and how he was simply going to dissect her when she had no more use to him. The part that hurt the most though was the rant Amachi wrote about how she was so pathetic to think that even if he did change her back the the people of the village would accept her, they knew she was the monster that was sinking ships so just because she was normal now didn't mean they would forget what she had done.

Isaribi closed the journal as her entire reality came crashing down around her. Now with the facts harshly thrown in her face she couldn't help but feel that she truly was pathetic. Of course the villagers would never accept her, she had followed Amachi's orders and sank multiple ships that had supplies that the village really needed and not mention that people possibly died from her attacks. She looked to Naruko and made her decision. "How can you help me?" asked Isaribi.

"Well for one my godmother is Tsunade Senju so I could get in contact with her and ask her to have a look at you. Plus since it's clear you can't stay here with the way the villagers hate you, you could come live in Kumo." said Naruko.

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Isaribi.

"Yeah, the people of Kumo are very forward thinking so you'll be fine with us until I can get Tsunade to look at you." said Naruko. Naruko then suddenly found herself being hugged rather tightly by Isaribi while said girl was now crying tears of joy and hope. "Hey if you want to squish your breasts against mine you need to take me to dinner first." said Naruko.

Pulling back from Naruko and looking down Isaribi saw that their breasts were in fact being squished together. Isaribi blushed brightly before jumping back and bowing to Naruko in apology. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to say thank you." said Isaribi.

"Well you're welcome, now come on as we'll need to inform my team of what going on. You should know that we plan to kill Amachi tomorrow." said Naruko though as she walked passed Isaribi Naruko spanked her ass. Isaribi jumped a little bit, her hands flew to cover her ass, and her face was burning with the intensity of her blush. "Well come on cutie we've got things to do." said Naruko as Isaribi followed her.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Naruko and Isaribi were waiting on the beach for Amachi to show up. The plan they came up with last night was that Samui, Killer B, Karui, and Omoi would destroy Amachi's base while collecting all the information he had and also driving him towards the beach where Isaribi and Naruko would deal with him.

"ISARIBI, what are you doing with one of those Kumo ninja!" yelled a voice behind the girls. Turning to the voice Naruko and Isaribi saw the scientist Amachi, Naruko didn't think much of the man. "No, you know what it doesn't matter. Just kill her now or I'm not changing you back!" said Amachi.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO TURN ME BACK, I KNOW EVERYTHING!" yelled Isaribi as she held up his journal unable to contain her rage.

"How did you get that!?" asked Amachi.

"I gave it to her, duh, but that really doesn't matter to you since you're about to die anyway." said Naruko walking forward.

"Please as if I need that useless experiment to get rid of one girl, especially when I do this!" said Amachi as he transformed into blueish-green man-fish hybrid with red eyes. "You are doomed now, in this form I'm 5x stronger than I was before!" said Amachi.

"Hmmm 5x times stronger you say, well then maybe you'll be able to satisfy me." said Naruko with a wicked smile on her face. She then disappeared in a burst of speed only to appear on his right side going for a kick. Amachi managed to bring his arm up to block the kick but still slid back from the force of the kick. Naruko didn't stop there thought and quickly moved in in order to press the attack, Amachi was starting to get a little scared as he could feel the force behind every kick that Naruko delivered but she did not stop attacking and if it wasn't for his body being more durable he was sure he would have already lost.

Amachi managed to get some distance between him and Naruko in order to fire a high pressure stream of water at her. Naruko was too fast for him to hit though and went in for another kick, once again he went to block her attack with is arm but this time when her leg connected with his arm that was a loud cracking sound that caused Isaribi to wince and his arm fell limp to his side. "AAAAHHHH, you broke my arm!" yelled Amachi.

"And I'm about to break the other one, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Naruko with a laugh as she placed her hands on his shoulders and used them to adjust her position and delivered another powerful kick to his other arm and breaking it as well. She then back flipped away from him until she was several feet away from Amachi and watched as he withered in pain. "HAHAHAHAHA, I love the feeling of bones breaking under my feet!" said Naruko with her hyena like laugh.

"Damnit…..who the hell are you!?" yelled Amachi.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, Kumo's Raging Hyena Demon. I have to say this Amachi, this fight wasn't satisfying at all and while you don't deserve this I'm going to finish this pathetic fight with one of my stronger moves so feel grateful for even seeing it." said Naruko as a dark oppressive aura formed around her and Isaribi and Amachi saw a demonic looking hyena standing behind Naruko. They both then noticed that Naruko started to go through some type of change, her skin began to darken until it was a reddish-tan color, her eyes started to glow red, her undid itself from it's usual braid and eerily waved around in the air, her nails became like claws, and her teeth extended into sharp fangs. Then in the blink of an eye she was in front of Amachi with her fist buried into his gut.

Amachi just stood there for a moment before he was suddenly launched back as if he was hit with the full force of a hurricane. Naruko wasn't done though and appeared behind him and delivered and devastating knee to his back, he was about to go flying forward but instead Naruko grabbed him by the back of his head and threw him into the air before jumping up after. As they soared through the air Naruko kept hitting him with punches and kicks before they reached the peak and Naruko grabbed him by his face and as they fell back towards the ground she slammed him head first into the ground causing a dust cloud.

When the cloud cleared Naruko was standing over a broken Amachi but he was still alive. Naruko stared down at the man before she raised her right hand up with her palm facing the sky, the dark power around Naruko charged up around her hand before she closed it into a fist. " **Be honored that this is the technique that will kill you, the might of the heavens resides in my fist…..Humans…...All walks of life! It begins with the power of my savage attack, Kongou-Kokuretsuzan**!" said Naruko in a dark distorted voice as she brought her fist down causing an explosion of power that erupted from the ground like a geyser. When everything died down there was nothing left of Amachi and Naruko had returned to normal though now her hair flowed freely.

Naruko rolled her shoulders before walking over to Isaribi with a smile on her face. "Well he may not have been worth me using that much power but it was good to just flex my power a bit." said Naruko.

"What the hell was all that!?" asked Isaribi, she had never seen someone with that much power before.

"Which part?" asked Naruko.

"That power you used and that last attack." said Isaribi.

"That was the **Satsui no Hado** and the attack was the **Kongou-Kokuretsuzan** , both are things that I learned from my Tou-sama." said Naruko.

"Well that was amazing, you completely vaporized Amachi." said Isaribi.

"Oh that was nothing, my Tou-sama can actually destroy an entire island with the **Kongou-Kokuretsuzan**." said Naruko with nothing but pride in her voice. "Well now that he's dead let's go meet up with my team." said Naruko with Isaribi nodding.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Naruko, her team, and Isaribi were on a ship leaving the Land of the Sea after a completed mission. Naruko was looking forward to going home so that she could get back to training with her Tou-sama and Juri but as it turns out the ship was going to the same port they came to the Land of the Sea from so they would be going to a different port. Right now though Naruko was standing in an open area on ship with Isaribi standing next to her, Naruko bit her thumb hard enough to draw blood before going through some hand seals and slamming her hand on the deck. " **Summoning Jutsu**!" called out Naruko then with a puff of smoke a young spotted hyena cub appeared though this cub was different from normal ones as it was red with black spots. "Hey Scarlet, how are you?" Naruko asked her personal summon, the daughter of the Hyena Boss.

" **Hey Naruko, I'm doing fine, is there something you need**?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah I was wondering if you'd mind take this scroll to Tsunade Senju for me." said Naruko as she held up a scroll.

" **You mean that blonde chick with the huge rack and diamond mark on her forehead, yeah I can do that since it'll be easy to just ask the slugs where she is right now**." said Scarlet before taking the scroll and poofing away.

"Well there you go Isaribi-chan it shouldn't be long now before I get word from Tsunade." said Naruko.

"Thank you for doing this Naruko-chan." said Isaribi with a smile, she was very happy to have a real friend and someone that was actually trying to help her.

"No problem at all Isaribi-chan." said Naruko before they went to join her team who were relaxing. "Hey B-sensei, where is this ship going again?" asked Naruko.

"Well little Ms. Zero, Wave Country is where this ship is gonna go, ah yeah." rapped Killer B. B's rapping was something that Isaribi was still trying to get used to but she was assured by everyone that getting used to B's rapping really took a long time.

" _Wave Country huh, I wonder I'll be able to find something to satisfy me there_." Naruko thought to herself.

* * *

Well there you have chapter 2 everyone I hope you liked it. This chapter went by kind of fast because I really don't see Amachi as a worthy opponent for someone like Naruko or anyone that was skilled really. In other words I was just using him for Naruko to show off some of her skill, he's not someone that Naruko will use the Raging Demon on and yes she knows the Raging Demon. The next chapter will be when Naruko finally meets Menma after so many years.

Harem

Samui, Karui, Karin Uzumaki, Kin, Mabui, Isaribi, Suzumebachi, Kotohime, Tayuya, Temari, Ino, Juri, Menat, Laura, Rose, Cammy, Chun-Li, Fu, Kurotsuchi, Kiko (fem. Zero Tails), Yakumo, Hanabi

Maybe

Shizune, Hana, Anko, Yugito, Yugao, Shizuka, Guren, Tenten, Kurenai

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
